Misunderstanding
by Godly Apple Juice
Summary: Misunderstandings can be a good or bad thing. Of course, it depends on different situations.


Misunderstanding

_This story is unedited_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia, or its characters. Nor, apparently, I do not own: "Bukiyou na Silent", by Takanaga Hinako.

**A/N:** Attempting to write happy stories? Check. Doing a good job on them? Nope, not at all. But I try. I try to hard, but in the end, I fail because I can read smut with a straight face, but when it comes to fluff I am practically rolling on the floor dying from lack of control of feelings.

But I hope you enjoy this nonetheless.

**P.S: (3/30/13) **Okay, so apparently this story is similar to a cute, and so absolutely adorable manga called "Bukiyou na Silent", by Takanaga Hinako. While I wasn't aware of this manga while I wrote it, I found that the stories are FUCKING SIMILAR AS SHIT. A few lovely reviewers told me of this, of course. I contemplated changing the plotline of this story, but decided that I'll keep it. /shrugs  
But seriously. Go read "Bukiyou na Silent", it's fucking adorable.  
Thanks to the reviewers who gave notice. ;)

* * *

Lovino Vargas watched, from a High School window, the soccer team practice. From here, he could see the soccer team taking a break, and he watched as his friend Antonio laugh with this one girl Lovino never seen before. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo did happen to laugh a lot, being the idiot he was, so this wasn't unusual. What was unusual was the girl, who was really pretty, and Lovino felt some form of annoyance as they laughed together. Ducking away from the window, Lovino leaned against a desk, and frowned.

His little brother, Feliciano, glanced up from his position on the floor, looking for something. "Eh, Fratello. Are you okay? You look grumpy! Well, more grumpy than usual. You always look grumpy, now that I think about it...Why do you always look so grumpy? Big brother looks so pretty when he smiles! You should smile more, Fratello!" Feliciano smiled from his position, before returning to searching for his stupid cellphone. Lovino scowled.

"It's nothing." Lovino muttered, sending one last glance at the window. "I just wanna go home, dammit. Where was the last time you had your phone?" Feliciano pursed his lips, sitting back on his heels. They usually weren't here so late after school, but Felciano somehow lost his phone on the grounds of school. Now, they were searching everyone of his classes.

"Uh- Maybe I dropped it during lunch?" Feliciano offered. Lovino frowned, standing up straighter and began to walk towards the door. "Wait, Fratello! I didn't have lunch in the commons! I went to the practice field for lunch." He got up, and walked by Lovino, grabbing his hand and looking up at Lovino. "Ludwig and I spent lunch there together!" He smiled, and Lovino felt sick.

"..." Images, unwanted images, flooded Lovino's mind. "...Ew." He said at last, and Feliciano giggled. "Here, let's just go down there and find the place where you and that potato bastard...ate lunch." Lovino attempted to convince himself that they just ate lunch there. That was all. After all, Feliciano never said anything about doing anything else there. So this is just him overreacting. Yeah, that's it.

Feliciano blinked. "But Luddy and I didn't eat lunc-" He was cut off because Lovino began to jerk him forward sharply, eyes forward and his grip on Feliciano's hand tightening warningly.

"I do not want to know this, dammit! Let's just find your damn phone, and go home."Lovino snapped, the disgusted feeling rushing around in his stomach. Brushing these feelings off, Lovino began to more of drag his little brother by the hand, Feliciano asking questions why he didn't like Ludwig and all that.

The practice field was basically just a huge field where various practices were held. There were benches, and bleachers lining the practice field, a few feet away from the track that encircled the grassy field itself. This place was used most frequently by the football team, the track runners, the soccer team, and even the baseball team during certain instances. Of course, other teens have found other 'sports' to practice at there. Lovino didn't spend much time here.

By then, Feliciano had forgotten about why Lovino had been so edgy and was now practically skipping along side Lovino, swinging their entwined hands, smiling. "Ve~ Today is such a nice day." It was fucking chilly, in Lovino's opinion. "Oh, look! There is big brother Antonio!" Before Lovino could tighten his grip on his brother's hand, Feliciano shot off towards the end of the track, where Antonio and that girl were still talking.

Despite Antonio not really being their brother, Feliciano insisted on calling him that. Sulking, Lovino walked slowly towards the direction his brother had shot off to, eyes glued to the ground in case he miraculously found Feliciano's phone.

"Lovi~" A cheerful voice cried. Lovino gasped as he felt himself be pulled into a crushing hug, air being squeezed from his lungs. Antonio nuzzled Lovino's head, cheek rubbing against Lovino's hair. "Did you come to watch me practice? How nice!"

Shoving Antonio away, Lovino ran a hand through his hair roughly. blushing. "Shut up! I didn't come here to see you practice, idiot." He snapped, crossing his arms to meet Feliciano's eyes, who was smiling like he knew something no one else his eyes slightly, Lovino turned his attention back to Antonio, who was still smiling. The girl stood to the side, the cat-like smile on her face.

"Then why are you here, Lovi?" Antonio asked. He frowned slightly. "Did you come here to see anyone else on the soccer team?" Antonio glanced at the rest of his team, who were huddled in a small group on the bleachers. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"No. I'm here for Feliciano." Feliciano hopped to Lovino's side, hanging off his arm and smiling at the girl and Antonio. "He lost his phone here during lunch." Lovino pursed his lips, ignoring Antonio's bright smile start up again. "You guys haven't seen it, by any chance?"

The girl started. "Um, I haven't seen any cellphones." Her voice was soft, playful. Lovino watched her, as she smiled at him lightly. "Oh, how rude of me! You can call me Bella! What's your name? That jacket means your second year, right? I'm in third year." Great, now she is in the same year as Antonio, Lovino thought meekly. He realized how strange that sounded, and he pushed it away from his mind.

"Huh- Oh, uh." Lovino stammered, feeling nervous and slightly embarrassed at thinking such things, and in front of such a pretty girl. "My name is Lovino." Bella giggled, extending her hand. Lovino reached out, avoiding her gaze. "And this is my little brother, his name is Feliciano."

"Nice to meet you two." Feliciano smiled brightly, and nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't help in finding your phone." Lovino bit his lip, as Feliciano answered for the both of them, Lovino peering around at the ground around them, even though the chances of them ever seeing that phone again was slim to none.

"No worries! It's okay, really. I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" Antonio had adapted a small frown, and he was staring at Lovino. Lovino noticed, and flipped him off, wondering why the hell he was staring at him. Did Lovino have something on his face, or something? He turned his attention back to Bella, who only laughed.

"I'm a transfer student, and I'm observing various clubs to see if I want to join any." Bella smiled. Lovino felt like a sore thumb, everyone was smiling. Well, everyone but Antonio, which was weird. But still, was it normal to smile so often? Lovino shifted, uncomfortable. "You guys don't happen to be apart of any clubs that I can observe, are you?" Feliciano smiled.

"Oh! Fratello and I are part of the art club; you can come join us!" Lovino blinked, before glancing away and thinking about it, as Feliciano went on and on about how great it would to have another member. Well, he didn't have anything against it, now that he thought about it. Shrugging it off, Lovino listened for Bella's answer.

Her answer came in a tinkling laugh. "Okay, okay. Slow down there; Here, how about I come observe the club tomorrow? Today, I'm seeing if I rather become a soccer manager. I love to sketch, but I was the soccer manager at my last school as well, and I just don't want to drop it off just like that." Antonio smiled.

"She is great at soccer! I seen how she kicks, and she is so cool!" Antonio praised, and Lovino felt a small painful rush of annoyance stab at his gut. "I think it'd be cool if she'd became the soccer manager." Feliciano nodded knowingly.

"Ve~ Well, think about it! You have time to decide after all." Feliciano smiled, and grabbed Lovino's hand, tugging him out of his dazed state of brooding. "Fratello, let's go home! I'm hungry, and we can look for my phone tomorrow, si?" Lovino sighed, and shrugged.

Not in the mood to stay anymore than he had to, Lovino nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go, but you're cooking dinner. I have to study for something tomorrow." Feliciano laughed, and they both began to walk away. "See you later, Bella." Remembering how Grandpa always told him to be nice to the ladies, Lovino spared a glance towards Bella.

"Oh, yeah! See you tomorrow, Bella! See you tomorrow, Antonio!" Feliciano smiled back. "I hope you guys have a good evening! Come on, Fratello!" Lovino stumbled slightly after Feliciano, sending one last glance at the two older students. Bella was laughing and smiling, waving at them slightly. Antonio had a tight smile on his face, and Lovino had a feeling he was staring at him. With a brooding feeling, Lovino let his brother drag him off towards the parking lot.

…...

"Wow, you guys are such good artists!" Bella said, peering over Feliciano's and Lovino's sketchbooks. They were in the same classroom Lovino had noticed her in yesterday, with a clear view of the practice field. Lovino flushed slightly, not used to getting praised, especially not by such a pretty girl. Usually, it was only Feliciano who was praised for his work. Also, in Lovino's own opinion, Feliciano was a great artist, from a secretive point of view. Not that Lovino will ever admit that to anyone, not even to Feliciano himself.

Feliciano, as expected, giggled at Bella's compliment. "Thank you!" Lovino stammered a thank you as well, letting his eyes wander towards the practice field. He soon spotted a familiar brown haired individual, who was currently running around the track.

"Are you sure that I can join?" Bella smiled. "I don't think I can become such good drawers like you guys!" Feliciano laughed, and Lovino jerked his attention to them. "Compared to your drawings, my drawings are like stick figures." She continued to joke.

"I'm sure you're a good artist, Bella." Feliciano reassured. He glanced at his watch. "Oh, I'm supposed to be meeting Ludwig and Kiku today after school! Awa-" Feliciano glanced at Lovino, as if asking for permission. Lovino raised an eyebrow, before sighing.

"Be back before nine. If not, I will come and find you personally." Lovino warned, and Feliciano smiled brightly. "Remember, don't do anything bad! Grandpa will be angry at both of us if you do." Nodding, Feliciano gathered up his stuff. Pausing at the door, he sent a bright smile at Bella and Lovino.

"Hang out with Lovino! Lovino will tell you all about the art club!" With a wink, Feliciano left the room with a finally goodbye aimed at Lovino. "See you at home, Lovino!" Bella laughed, and glanced at the slightly fuming Lovino, before he crossed his arms and looked pointedly at the ground.

"It seems exhausting." Bella offered, after her small laughing fit. "But it seems fun to live with your brother!" Lovino shrugged, sighing. He didn't think about it that much, but now that he did think about it, living with Feliciano was like living with an emotional storm that varied from a gentle, caring rain to a raging hurricane that won't shut up. Yeah, exhausting. Fun? Lovino wasn't so sure.

"I guess." Lovino said, shrugging. Bella was peering at Lovino's sketches, and Lovino self-consciously watched her. Her slender fingers trailed the paper, lightly tracing the sketches and drawing. At last, she pulled back and laughed.

"You really like tomatoes, don't you?" Huh? Lovino blushed as Bella pointed at the various pictures of tomatoes that Lovino had drawn in his sketchbook. Bella smiled. "That's so cute! This sketchbook is really good, where did you get it?" Processing her question, Lovino looked down at the sketchbook himself.

"Huh? Oh, I-...I can get you one, if you want." Grabbing his sketchbook back, Lovino bit his lip nervously. He had an extra one at home, and he doubted he will need it anytime soon. Feeling like he was making a fool of himself, Lovino felt himself getting redder and redder as each second passed. Bella only smiled, and leaned on her hand to peer at Lovino with a cat-like smile.

"You're so cute!" Lovino glanced upwards, avoiding her teasing remarks. The remark reminded Lovino on how Antonio himself would call Lovino cute, and all. Bella somehow commented on his hair, and how she wished her hair looked as soft as his did.

As they were talking, a pair of green eyes found them in the upper school windows. Antonio's eyes narrowed slightly when Bella ran her hand through Lovino's hair, who looked slightly embarrassed, but he sent Bella a small smile. With a huff, Antonio pried his eyes away from the scene. A determined look developed on his face, Antonio began to think up a plan.

…...

Lovino finally had his own free time after school. Walking the halls, Lovino began to think about how stupid he was for not remembering to get the extra sketchbook for Bella today. Deciding to get it for her tomorrow, Lovino turned the corner in the hallway. Finding Bella and Antonio talking, Lovino instantly backtracked and pressed his back to the wall, listening.

"...So I think that you'd be a great manager for the soccer team, Bella!" Antonio was saying, sounding idiotic and happy as usual. Lovino frowned, not liking the way he said that. For some reason, it made Lovino feel a shudder of painful sadness go down his spine. Feeling his hands claw into his sides, balling up the extra fabric of his pants, Lovino listened.

"Hm? You think so?" Bella asked. "I would love to!" Lovino could practically hear the smile in her voice. Not wanting to hear the rest, Lovino slowly began to walk back the way he came, before slowly turning into a slight jog. Finally resting behind the school building in the parking lot, Lovino leaned against the wall and slid down the rough brick.

For some reason, the thought of Bella and Antonio spending more time together made Lovino angry and sad. If they spend more time together, they'd probably fall in love with each other, and when they fall in love with other, Lovino won't be able to spend as much time with Antonio, and they would fall apa- Lovino gripped the side of his head, biting his lip. He was getting carried away.

But even he had to admit, Bella and Antonio would make a cute couple! Antonio, with his handsome looks, a great personality, Bella with her pretty smile and playful behavior, it would seem the heavens would be taunting Lovino with such a perfect match! Grimacing, Lovino didn't know why he didn't want Antonio and Bella spending more time with each other, but he did know that he didn't want it.

And he was determined it wasn't going to happen.

"Uh, Bella." Lovino greeted awkwardly, holding out a sketchbook. Bella glanced down at it, a smile forming on her lips. They were out on the practice field, Lovino had found her (Unsurprisingly) out there with Antonio. Promptly ignoring Antonio, Lovino directed all his attention towards Bella.

"Aw, you didn't have to, Lovi." Bella smiled, tucking the sketchbook underneath her arm. "But thanks anyways!" She giggled, and Lovino nodded absently, wondering how he was going to go on with this. Shoving his hands inside his pockets, he began.

"So, Bella, have you decided what you're going to do?" Bella blinked, and Lovino felt some heat pool to his cheeks. Hurrying on before he flaked out, Lovino stated more quickly. "I mean, if you have, that's okay! But I would really like for you to join the art club!"

There was a small silence, and Bella leaned forward slightly, tipping her head to the side, as she met Lovino's eyes, which were averted to the ground. A sly smile appeared on her face, a typical playful smile that Lovino had a feeling that she was trademarked for. "Why do you want me to join your club so much?" Bella asked.

"Ah, it's nothing..." Lovino started, thinking about it. Was he really doing this just to get her away from Antonio? How pathetic! Did she know? Did she think Lovino was a horrible person now? God, Lovino is a horrible person, now that Lovino thought about. Feeling flushed and stuffy, Lovino said quickly. "It's really nothing! Sorry! Forget about it!" Turning, he ran away, towards the other side of the school to the parking lot.

Bella giggled. "Oh my, I was only teasing him." Antonio stared after Lovino, confused. "And he turned really red! He is usually so quiet and brooding! I find that so cute!" She laughed, turning towards Antonio. "I think he might have a crush on me!"

With an annoyed look, Antonio dashed after Lovino, yelling. "Lovino!" Bella tilted her head, confused, as she watched Antonio run away in the direction of Lovino.

"Antonio...?" Bella sighed, her question dying in the empty air.

…...

That was really embarrassing. Lovino was walking towards the parking lot now, head bowed in shame. His attempt to not have Antonio and Bella was horrible, and even if it had succeeded, it wouldn't matter. After all, Antonio and Bella are in the same year. "Lovino!" Hearing his name, Lovino glanced back, when Antonio approached him.

"Antonio?" Lovino blinked, remembering how confused he looked when Lovino had asked Bella to come join the art club. Earlier feelings of embarrassment flooded Lovino's being, making him blush. Antonio grabbed Lovino's arm, a confused look still on his face.

"What was the meaning of that, just now, when you asked Bella..." Antonio started, causing Lovino to blink. Was he mad? "Don't tell me that you're..." That he what? Lovino was confused, and Antonio gripped Lovino's shoulders. "Do you like...Bella?" Wait, what? Lovino was beyond confused now. "You're always so grumpy, but you smiled at her, and she makes you blush!"

Lovino tried to sort out his thoughts. Antonio apparently thought that Lovino liked Bella (Wait, what? How?) and now he was angry with Lovino for some reason. What if Antonio had fallen in love with Bella, and now thinks that Lovino was his rival in love? Dread and confusion bubbled up. a grimace on his face.

"And then you invited her to join your club- Hey, hey! Are you listening?" Antonio shook Lovino slightly, stirring him out of his shock. "Say something!" There was reasons why Lovino never dated, or delved in his feelings much, and not being able to sort out his emotions and speak them thoroughly were some of them.

"Wh-what?" Lovino managed to stammer out at last, ready to just say 'fuck this shit' and attempt to run again. But the grip on his shoulders sort of prevented that. "I- Are you mad? Fuck- I mean, why do you care? I don't like her, but I- I mean, I like her! But I like her as a friend! I just didn't want you guys to be spendi-" Antonio pressed forward and pressed his lips to Lovino, successfully cutting Lovino off.

Well, now Lovino just basically gives up on everything. Pressing on Antonio's chest slightly, attempting to pull back, Lovino was kept in Antonio's embrace by the tightening of Antonio's arms around him. Finally, pulling back, Lovino had time to breath, Antonio smiling brightly, and Lovino looked up at him confused.

"What the fuck was that for bastard!" Lovino reacted accordingly, stepping on Antonio's foot harshly and pushing Antonio away with a scowl, despite the blush that had developed slowly on his face, his face burning with embarrassment. "Why- You like...Bella, don't you?" Antonio blinked, up from his kneeling position.

"No, why would you think that?" Antonio asked, horrified. Standing up, putting most of his weight on one of his foot, he looked at Lovino questioningly. Lovino decided that he just wanted to get everything over with, go home, and hide under his blanket in his dark room.

"Because you asked her to be your soccer manager." Lovino sighed, and Antonio grimaced, adding onto Lovino's doubts. Suddenly, Antonio laughed, loud and happy. With a confused glare, Lovino said. "Why the hell are you laughing, bastard?" Crossing his arms defensively, glaring at the ground now.

"Because, I did the exact same thing you did." Antonio breathed, forcing Lovino to look at him, pressing their foreheads together, a grin on his face. "I didn't want her to join your club because I was afraid you'd fall in love with her and forget about me~" Lovino flushed.

"I wouldn't forget you! Even if I did like her, I wouldn't forget you..." Lovino was pressed into a hug, his cheek pressing into Antonio's chest. Antonio's arms snaked around Lovino, pressing him flush to his own body. Lovino could feel the silent laughter rumbling from Antonio.

"I don't know how this big mix up happened, but I'm glad it did." Antonio murmured, nuzzling Lovino's head. Lovino made a rude noise. "Because it did give me a push to actually confess my feelings to you~" Lovino looked away, flushing. Antonio chuckled. "You're so cute, Lovi~" Pressing his lips against the shell of Lovino's ear, he whispered. "I love you, Lovino."

"...Yeah, yeah, whatever." Lovino stammered, and paused. He muttered the last sentence. "...Love you too, bastard..."

…...

"...So, that's how come I have decided not to join any clubs!" Bella concluded, the next day. Antonio and Lovino were seated on the bleachers on the practice field, watching blankly as Bella went on. "If I joined any clubs, then I would barely have anytime to spend with my brother!" She winked. "Sorry for leading you two on, but I hope we can all still be best friends!"

"..." Lovino could only watch as she walked away. "...Well, that was a big misunderstanding." He said, frowning. Apparently, in the span of a week, Bella had mistaken Antonio and Lovino to have fallen for her, while Lovino had thought that Antonio was going to fall in love with Bella, and Antonio had feared Lovino falling in love with Bella. Antonio nodded in agreement. He grinned though.

"At least it all worked out in the end, eh, Lovi?" Pulling Lovino to his side, Antonio nuzzled his cheek into Lovino's. "It's going to be a great story to tell at our wedding~" Lovino sputtered, blushing wildly.

"I never agreed to marrying you, you idiot!" Antonio only laughed, and leaned forward for a kiss. Lovino closed his eyes, and sighed against the kiss. _Not yet anyways._

* * *

_Review, Favorite, or whatever you do on stories that you read._

-BMTM


End file.
